


Lazy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 days otp nsfw challenge, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The morning after the wedding night, Ben and Poe have...certain plans.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the 30 Days OTP NSFW Challenge, “Naked Cuddles”.

The sun streamed in through the windows, illuminating the two newlyweds lying in bed, tangled in the sheets. Ben blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking down at Poe, who was still snuggled in his arms. Poe’s hair was a mess, half a smile was on his face, and he looked so devastatingly peaceful that Ben’s heart ached looking at him — but in a good way.

  
Perhaps it was the intensity of the sex last night, but Ben couldn’t say he felt too much like doing anything but just lying there with Poe. Just cuddling with him, holding him, feeling the warmth of him in his arms, and feeling the smoothness of his skin.

  
Poe stirred, looked up at Ben and yawned. “What time is it?”

  
“Zero six hundred,” Ben said after checking the chrono.

  
“Too early.” Poe sighed. “I dunno what it is about this day, but I don’t want to do a damn thing but let you hold me.”

  
“You’re in good company.” Ben nuzzled his neck. “Here, we can do whatever we want. Lay in bed, indulge our appetites…” He made sure to purr the last part.

  
Poe chuckled. “You’re all for that, aren’t you?”

  
“Well, we have all the time in the galaxy to indulge. Right now, I could just hold you.” Ben kissed Poe’s neck softly, hummed. “Stars, you’re beautiful.”

  
“So are you.” Poe sighed happily. “I am newly married to perhaps the sweetest, gentlest man in the galaxy. Life is pretty wonderful.”

  
“Mine too. Because you’re the wonderful one.”

  
They ordered breakfast brought to their door, and barely got out of bed except to eat breakfast. A pretty heavy breakfast too; hotels seemed to have talents for really heavy food. Still, it added to the feeling of lying in bed, pleasantly full, just cuddling Poe. Ben knew there was other stuff they had to do, but right now, he could relax and hold Poe where they were both, right here, right now, safe.


End file.
